At present, with the development of computer and network technology, a video monitoring system has gradually become an important application in the field such as finance, transportation, commerce, electric power, public security, customs, national defense and residential district.
For this application, the general practice is as follows: the monitoring video record is made by video cameras installed in some important places, then signals of the monitoring video record is transmitted to a server of a specified monitoring center through a certain transmission network, and further the video record data is stored M a storage medium via a storage device, When it is necessary to access the history data of the video record, a related person may access the video record file stored in the medium, watch the video record and search for the information desired.
However, when the video record information is checked, there will always be plenty of static pictures which contain very little information itself and cause a waste of time. For this situation, there are two handling methods at present. One method is to skip the static pictures to shorten the watching time by fast-forward operation, viz. by frame-skipping playing. For streaming media playing, the method can be achieved by increasing the transmission speed of the video stream at the streaming media server side. However, due to the technology used, the above method requires the person watching the record to focus all his/her attention during the fast-forward process, and thus the phenomenon that a part of the effective information is omitted always occurs due to the negligence of the person watching the record. The other method is to manually drag the video record playing progress bar to skip the static pictures so as to shorten the watching time. However, this method is more likely to miss the information desired.